


A Day in the Life

by AfflecksCanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F, F/M, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: Amaya Jiwe is forced to transfer schools when her adopted parents move; she didn't expect to meet Mick Rory or the many other interesting people this school holds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok just a forewarning:
> 
> I'm homeschooled so this may not be the MOST accurate adaption of High School life. Oops

Amaya Jiwe wanted no part of this. She hadn't wanted   
to move to Central City, but her adopted parents, John and Lyla Diggle, had received a job opportunity in the city so they'd had to move from their previous home of Star City.  
Amaya had been adopted by the Diggles when her parents had died and her grandmother had sent Amaya to the United States instead of leaving her in their small village, Zambezi, in Africa.   
Amaya walked through the doors of her new school. The school was conveniently located in between Star City, Central City, and National City so as students from each city could attend.   
Amaya glanced around at her new surroundings slowly. It didn't look that different from her previous school but she knew that it was. Amaya looked down at the map in her hand. She had to get to Principal Merlyn's office so she could check in. She was walking, deeply studying the map, when she ran into someone. She felt herself falling before the person's arms wrapped around her and swooped her up. Amaya looked up at the person to see a brunette boy with blue eyes with a tee shirt with a flame emblem on it. The air crackled as their eyes met. The boy looked away from her gaze and said, "Be more careful next time."   
Amaya watched as he walked away, leaving her slightly stunned. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her encounter. She glanced down at her map once more.

Mick Rory had just been walking along the halls when he had collided with the girl. She had started to fall, and he had caught her. He'd felt the sparks fly as soon as their eyes had met, her intense brown eyes meeting his sparkling blue ones. He had broke the enchanting spell that had passed between the two of them as soon as he had told her to be careful.   
Mick glanced over his shoulder as the girl walked away. He cursed at himself for not asking her name. Mick opened his locker to get his books out when he heard a voice from behind him say, "What's the pyro up to?" Mick turned towards the voice to see his best friend, Leonard Snart, and Leonard's girlfriend, Sara Lance. Mick grinned a little at the sight of the two. "Hey buddy. Hey blondie." He replied. Sara casually leaned against the locker. "What happened back there, Mick?" She asked coolly. Mick felt his breathing speed up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sara." He replied. Leonard leaned against the locker to the other side of Mick's, therefore trapping him. "No, something happened back there. Who's the new girl?" Leonard asked. Mick narrowed his eyes. "Don't know. Didn't catch her name." Sara rolled her eyes and looked at Leonard. "He's so blissfully ignorant. He's adorable." She said to Mick's dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya walked into Principal Merlyn's office, taking in her surroundings. She saw his secretary sitting out front. Amaya walked to her desk, and cleared her throat. The woman looked up. "Oh, hello! You must be Amaya Jiwe!" She said cheerfully. Amaya smiled a little and nodded. "I'm Mrs. Lance," The woman said trying to make conversation, "but you can call me Dinah."   
Amaya smiled a little before she saw a young auburn haired girl stick her head outside of Merlyn's office. "Principal Merlyn's ready for you." The girl said. Amaya walked in slowly. The office was small and dark. Amaya glanced towards the desk where the man sat. "Hello, Miss Jiwe." He said coldly. "Hi." Amaya said sheepishly. "We're happy to have you here." Merlyn said. Amaya smiled slowly at him. She watched as he filled out the paperwork.   
"Miss Lance will show you around." Merlyn said after a moment. Amaya looked at him confused. "Miss Lance? Your secretary?"   
The man rolled his eyes. "No. Her daughter, Laurel. She's the girl who told you I was ready." Amaya nodded.

Laurel Lance smiled at Amaya. "Hi." She said. Amaya looked at Laurel, sensing already that there was more to Laurel than met the eye. "Hi." Amaya replied.  
Laurel looked at Amaya, assessing her. Laurel then lead Amaya out the door. 

Leonard Snart watched as his little sister, Lisa, pulled herself away from his boyfriend, Cisco Ramon. Leonard's eyes narrowed as Lisa winked at Cisco. Sara glanced over at Leonard. "You alright, crook?" She asked him. Leonard jumped, startled. Sara's face was lit up with amusement. Leonard glared at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sara leaned onto her hand. "Because your sister is making out with the nerd." She said bluntly. He turned to look at his girlfriend. "Shut up." He mumbled. She grinned at him.

Laurel smiled as she led Amaya into the library. "So, your parents are the Diggles?" Laurel asked. Amaya nodded. "Yeah, they're my adopted parents." Laurel looked sheepish. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your birth parents?" Amaya frowned. "They died." She said abruptly. Laurel looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Laurel walked towards the cafeteria, Amaya trailing behind. "Hey, Laurel!" A voice yelled. The two girls spun around to see a blond girl with glasses running towards them. "Hey!" Laurel said as she hugged the girl. Amaya put her hands in her pockets awkwardly. Laurel noticed Amaya's gesture. "Felicity, this is Amaya Jiwe. Amaya, this is Felicity Smoak." Amaya smiled. "So you're the new girl?" Felicity asked. Amaya nodded slowly. "Oh my gosh, are you the girl who..." Felicity trailed off. Amaya's brow furrowed upon Felicity's words. "The girl who what?" She asked. Felicity blushed and whispered something into Laurel's ear. Laurel's eyes widened. "Really?!" Laurel asked incredulously. Felicity nodded. Laurel spun towards Amaya, bemused. "I did what?" Amaya asked yet again. Laurel smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

Laurel and Felicity lead Amaya into the cafeteria. "Okay, so basically everyone here is separated into groups." Laurel said slowly. Amaya frowned. "Why?" Amaya asked. Felicity looked at Amaya, confused. "Why does it matter?" Felicity asked. Amaya looked at her boldly. "When I went to the school in Star City, everyone sat together." Felicity looked at Laurel. "That's why most parents send their children here now. It's a convenient location in between the three cities so their kids can socialize with others."   
Amaya rolled her eyes. Her eyes swept the cafeteria, looking at the people; then she saw him, the boy from earlier. Amaya tapped Laurel's shoulder. "What's his name?" She asked, gesturing towards him. Laurel glanced up from her conversation with Felicity and smirked when she saw who Amaya was pointing at. "That is Mick Rory." Laurel said, amused. Felicity smiled widely. Amaya's eyes lingered on Mick a moment longer than she intended. "That's his best friend, Leonard, and my sister, Sara, sitting next to him." said Laurel.   
Laurel and Felicity pointed out a few others in the crowd. Certain names stood out to Amaya; Ray Palmer (Felicity's ex boyfriend and Mick's other best friend), Oliver Queen (the school heartthrob and the ex boyfriend of Laurel, Felicity and Sara), Lily Stein (Ray's current girlfriend), Kara Danvers, Nyssa Law (Sara's ex girlfriend who had a grudge against Leonard), Mike Matthews (Kara's current boyfriend), Tommy Merlyn (Laurel's boyfriend and Principal Merlyn's son), Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Julian Albert, and Nate Heywood (who Amaya had spotted staring at her). 

Mick saw her suddenly. The girl looked very uncomfortable standing next to Lance and Smoak. Sara & Len exchanged glances as they saw who Mick was staring at. "Go talk to her." Sara whispered. Mick jumped slightly. Len playfully punched Mick. "Ya never know," Len stopped to take in Amaya's outfit, taking in her cheetah print boots, "Animal Girl may like the Pyro." Mick glared at Len


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya couldn't take it. "Where's the library?" Amaya asked the person next to her as soon as English class was over. The person, who was Kara Danvers, smiled widely. "It's right down the hall!" Kara said, perkily. Amaya smiled back at Kara and nodded her thanks. Amaya walked into the library and glanced around. She quickly wandered up and down the halls, her fingertips tracing each spine. She stopped as she came across her favorite story; Romeo and Juliet. Amaya pulled the story from the shelf and she quoted a line from another of Shakespeare's stories as she walked, then suddenly a deep voice from behind her finished the quote. She spun around to see Mick standing there, a slightly amused expression on his face. "You know Shakespeare?" Amaya asked, incredulously. Mick shrugged. "I had a lot of free time when I was in Juvie."   
An awkward pause followed before Amaya glanced at the book in her hand and said, "Romeo and Juliet is my favorite story."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Mick asked playfully, a twinkle in his eye. "Sorry?" Amaya said, both playfully and proudly. "All the tragedy and heartbreak." Mick shuttered. "There's so many better things you could be reading."   
Amaya grinned playfully at him. "Why don't you show me then?" She replied. "Fine. Follow me then." Mick said. Mick led her towards the back of the library. Amaya stopped suddenly.   
"What is it?" Mick asked. Amaya blushed slightly and she said "I never told you my name." Mick's face twisted into what Amaya thought was a small smile. "It's Amaya. Amaya Jiwe." She said softly. Mick's eyes met hers in that moment. "Nice name." He said finally. She looked down.   
Mick led her into a room in the back of the library. She gasped slightly as she saw the books. The room was full of books, some of which Amaya had never even seen before, quite a difference from the small selection in the front. "Are you alright?" Mick asked after Amaya was silent. She turned towards him. "This is...amazing." She whispered. He grimaced slightly in amusement before he turned to leave. Amaya stopped him when she said, "Have you really read every one of these books?" She asked him, still amazed. Mick laughed slightly and said "No. Some of them are in different languages." Amaya spun towards him. "Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?" She asked. He smiled slightly and said, "Maybe." as he walked out. Amaya stared at door from where Mick had just left. What had just happened?

Nyssa Law's eyes narrowed as she saw Sara come out of French class holding Leonard's hand. Nyssa walked towards the couple. "Hello, Beloved." when she got within speaking distance of the two. Sara's eyes widened. "Nyssa?" She asked, confused. Nyssa smiled as she touched Sara's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more Nyssara next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took longer to post this one; I was grounded

Sara looked at Nyssa, slightly stunned. "Nyssa?" She asked again, bewildered, feeling Leonard's hand tighten in hers. It was well known around the school, at least in the circles that Sara ran in, that she had dated Nyssa Law before Leonard and then there had been a nasty breakup that involved Nyssa being too clingy for Sara's liking. "Hello." Nyssa said again. Sara looked at Leonard, confused. "What are you up to?" Leonard asked. Nyssa rolled her eyes; she really despised Sara's boyfriend, and not just because he was dating her Sara. It was because he was arrogant and insufferable, at least that was Nyssa's opinion. 

"I just want to talk to Sara." Nyssa said coolly. The boy's eyes turned icy. Sara's eyes darted back and forth between Nyssa and Leonard, anxious to see who would say what. "About what?" He asked protectively. Nyssa took a step forward. "Don't test me, Snart." She hissed. Leonard's eyes met hers. "Don't test me, Law."   
Nyssa raised her fist, preparing to fight Leonard before Sara stepped in between the two. She placed her hands on each of their chests. "Guys, please don't fight." 

Leonard and Nyssa exchanged foul looks over Sara's head. Sara stared at the both of them, beseechingly. When the other two stepped back, Sara nodded, pleased. "Thank you." She said.  
The other two scowled and nodded. Leonard motioned to grab Sara's hand but Sara stopped him. "Let me see what she has to say first." She said quietly. Leonard's face showed his displeasure but he pulled away from Sara, glancing over his shoulder as he went.

"You're kidding me." Caitlin Snow said to her science teacher, Professor Stein (who was also Lily's father and Mick's foster father). Stein laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes, you and Mr. Albert will work on this project together." Caitlin opened her mouth to protest before Stein placed a finger on her mouth. "No arguments please, Miss Snow."   
She scowled as she looked towards where Julian Albert stood. Caitlin personally found him to be an insufferable know it all (which she had been called a few times herself as well).   
Everything about him was wrong; in other words, he wasn't Ronnie Raymond. Caitlin had fallen for Ronnie Raymond when he became her lab partner in middle school. But, of course, nothing ever went right for Caitlin. Ronnie had moved away and he didn't want to be involved in a long distance relationship much to Caitlin's dismay. She had been certain that Ronnie would be the man that she'd marry one day; they'd even discussed it.  
Caitlin shook the thoughts out of her mind. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this.

Lily Stein glanced over at her foster brother that night at dinner. He was acting...different. He was also leaned towards Ray, who was eating dinner with them, whispering something to him. Lily watched as Ray's eyes widened, clearly surprised by something. Ray noticed Lily staring at him, so he smiled at her but she could sense that all his attention was on Mick. 

Ray grinned as Mick dragged him to his bedroom.   
"Are you kidding? You're joking, right?" Ray asked. Mick rolled his eyes. "No, Haircut, not this time."   
He paused slightly, glancing around nervously. "Something happened between her and me. Now I'm not sure how to mention it to her." Mick said.  
Ray's eyes widened. "You must be bold...daring!"   
Mick glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did you just quote Disney on me?" He asked. Ray blushed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry that it's short because yet again; I was grounded


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: this one mentions child abuse

Amaya fell backwards upon her bed, sighing. Her first day and she'd already fallen head over heels for some guy. 

She buried her face in her pillow. She had laid there for several moments before she realized that someone was knocking on her door. "Come in!" She yelled into the pillow.   
"Amaya?" She heard her adopted mother, Lyla, say as she sat down on the bed. Amaya grunted in response.  
"How was your first day, baby?" Lyla asked as she twirled the corner of Amaya's blanket. Amaya rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Does that give you a general idea?" She said sarcastically. Lyla smiled at Amaya's sarcasm. "That bad, huh?" She asked as she laid down beside Amaya, pulling her close. "It wasn't bad, per say...", Amaya mumbled, "but...there was a incident with a guy and it kinda took away from the rest of the day."  
Lyla's head whipped around towards Amaya. "A guy? Did he hurt you?" She asked protectively. 

Amaya rolled her eyes. "No!" She cried. She caught herself upon seeing Lyla's expression. "I mean...no. He didn't." She said softly.  
Lyla understood in that moment. "Oh. Well, as long as you're fine." She said as she stood.

Amaya didn't move from her bed but she casually reached over to her bedside table and picked up her copy of Romeo & Juliet, letting her fingers dance across the cover. She sighed as she remembered the day's earlier events.

~~~~~~~~

Sara frowned slightly as she did her math homework. Nyssa's words from earlier had shaken her up, and she couldn't quite move past them. She had avoided Leonard the rest of the day (something that hadn't gone unnoticed by him) and had refused to study with Kara & Mike.   
Basically, Sara's whole day had been thrown off. She sighed as she laid her head in her hands.

~~~~~~~~

Leonard Snart winced as his father yelled at Lisa yet again. Lisa stared back at Lewis defiantly. "You're not the boss of me!" She yelled.  
Leonard cringed inwardly at Lisa's word choice; he had to commend her for standing up to their father but her choice of words had made her sound like a 3 year old who was being grounded instead of a 14 year old who was standing up to her abusive father. 

Lisa winced as her father raised his fist but she never felt the blow, Leonard stepping in front of her. Lewis's fist collided with Leonard's jaw, bringing blood to the surface. Leonard bit his tongue as his father pulled away.  
"That was for your sister for disrespecting me." The man said quietly. Leonard nodded. "I know. But is it wrong for her to stand up against the man who beats her? If you were a halfway decent father, maybe she wouldn't feel the need to constantly say stuff like that to you!"  
Lewis's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" He hissed. Leonard's eyes met his father's and Lisa's face merged into shock over what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tell me a ship or character and I'll make sure to make a chapter that's centric upon them!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos please!


End file.
